1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable glare-reducing shield assembly for mounting on a sun visor of a motor vehicle, as a visor extension for use when the sun is close to the horizon.
2.Description of the prior art
It is a well known fact that conventional sun visors do not provide drivers of motor vehicles with an adequate visual protection when the sun is low on the horizon. Inventors have attempted for many years to solve this problem, as revealed by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. known to the present Applicant:
3,948,554 of 1976 PA0 4,023,855 of 1977 PA0 4,058,340 of 1977 PA0 4,169,552 of 1979 PA0 4,248,474 of 1981 PA0 4,330,148 of 1982 PA0 4,728,142 of 1988 PA0 4,736,979 of 1988 PA0 4,776,628 of 1988 PA0 4,792,176 of 1988 PA0 4,828,314 of 1989 PA0 Canadian Patent No.: PA0 1,219,618 of 1987
In spite of these attempts, one can drive for miles when the sun is low, and meet other vehicles in which the sun visors have been moved down and still the drivers are blinded by the low sun because the visors are not provided with any extensions such as those suggested in the patents, even though people constantly complain about this situation.
A study of the various devices disclosed by the above listed prior art reveals that the known sun visor extenders that has been patented so far, are often complex in structure and therefore probably expensive, and/or not very easy to use and/or mount on the existing sun visors.